in your arms
by kotori21
Summary: Stay caught with vector Rei ... forgiveness is the worst and also the best of my life, I have feelings for him and do not know how to respond to that


-As I hate you, because of you're stuck, 'I told vector

-And that must be my fault when you stepped on that rune-I said angrily

-Shut up, save as out of here-

Well wonder I do with vector in tunnels, well they are contare

A few hours earlier

-Great other number said Yuma

-Or shut up and go to hell, said vector

That jump of joy because Yuma won another number, I tria a backpack with a small pillow and a blanket, as we would sleep in Yuma aircraft, woman prepared!

Walk to Yuma, I felt a tremor, when I saw that part of the floor had already fallen, and little by little I fall

Try to wake up but could not open my eyes, all I felt was strong and protective arms and chest warm, but who felt that unemployment and put me on the floor gently open your eyes and take me a big surprise

-You-cry

-Whom expect to Yuma or shark-he told me mine aside

-And you do here-

-Very easy I fell into the hole and my bracelet broke and saves do not know how to get out of here and you help me-

-Help in a million years I said try stand-aaach-

-That's wrong-

-Nothing mind-

-Crazy, let me see, 'he said hiso me back me to sit on the floor and I started playing the leg

Aaach-yell-

-Is the ankle can not walk a few days-

-If I can see, I stop and I would fall when he catches me

-I told you once, I told

As I hate it but he's right ankle really hurts me and how I will move with it, I saw that he was on something volt

-up 'he said

-Of course not-

-Well then I said the charge in your arms

-Not better the other-I said

-Ok-

They spent a few hours I was carrying in his back, even for him I felt a burden

-Do not know that times are, 'he said

-Let me see my d-gazer's in my pocket-I told him I saw my d-gazer-are 9:30 pm-

Night-not that we can continue until 11 - she said let me know when

The continued walking I just kept thinking how I would do it out of here, - "Kotori thinks, you may leave here ready themselves do not throw salt and think of something to come out but that" - I feel my eyes I am sorry, I closed it a few minutes

Wake-said-hey-vector has to wake up to tell me that times are-

-I said I do not want half asleep

-Wake up or get shot, 'he said

-Ok are ... - I said is the 1 am

-Then here we sleep, 'said the

I lay down again looking for a place to sleep, I began to tremble and takes off his chamara

-Keep-me wear it spewed

-No-I said I want nothing Tullo-

He started walking toward my

-Wear it is better believe me

-believe good joke that I said

-As a joke-

-Because Yuma, others and even I thought your sham-

Inco-look-it-if you digest what's wrong with my world would understand-

-To watch say-

-Well my world is on the brink of destruction and if not destroying the astral world unless there is no life in the-

-Then you would be killing other beings-

-And the only thing I care about is my world

-And as far as I know this is also a world-

-It is-

-Whether because in your past life you were a prince who conquered many kingdoms to the point of thinking that your people will kill you, then you sent your people to bloody purges, after being alone, you invaded and then blame grabbed a sword and kill you I said

-Who told you that-

-One told me before his relapse river and two was obvious-

Shut up and sleep-haha-I said sarcastically

I put my backpack fits as my pillow and closed my eyes

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Dream

-Princess, Princess, but heard a voice that said Princess

-That where I am-I

There was another me but as she was lying, bring a white dress with a golden ribbon

-Princess said a hooded found

He brought a black coat, black pants over something like a purple skirt, arm had a glove to shoulder overlaid with a peak in the other arm a silver bangles, a necklace had some money that marked a cross on his chest and a red jewel on the forehead

-Princess has to come, here is not safe-

-Oh, she said ok sorry for escape from the castle but wanted to go freshen something-

-Ok-

He helped to stand and he grabs her face and kisses

The wind blew very strong and the hood of the key, and I saw what I believed was vector, apparently was my ancestor, but that means vector married her to be a prince, in that I saw an arrow through a me, not her, she only callus fell bleeding and crying with her

Rei, she said I want you to look after the kingdom for me now are the prince keep this-

She gave him a jewel, in that she does not speak and only gave him a smile and her head callus, the only thing hiso was screaming, it started raining, it was the saddest thing I've seen

-. -. -. -. -. -. - .. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

I woke up, turned toward him, he no longer was I saw my d-gazer was 8:00

-With that-I woke up and said vector

I turn on my side was a

I thought you would never wake up lol-

-Cayat ... - in that I remembered the kiss with the

-Passing-

-Nothing-but I try to lift my ankle still hurt

-up-I said

I said nothing and got, we walked when we encounter a problem

-I said two tunnels

-And we do-save

-You know which to choose-

-Or that it was guess-

-Well ... we go by - then I began to remember that someone followed a road-right-

-And as you know-

-Feminine intuition

laughs

-And what's funny with that-

-You are wrong and then scold other so-

-Shut up and walk, 'I said

-I leave you better-

-And said nothing

He said nothing was where I said, spent hours he kept walking and saw this tired

-For some rest here and I said

-Ok-low me gently on the floor

He was panting apparently needed some water and I remembered that my backpack, look for a water bottle or whatever

-Ten-I told him a bottle of water stretch

-Thanks-I said it started taking water-rich is good to continue our way, 'said the

gave me the bottle and I take the backpack, put me back on his back and kept walking

-What time it is, 'said the

-11 Pm - I

-It is better to stay here unlike yesterday I slept until one in the morning we slept through the fault of someone-

-Ok bad -

I low

-Curiosity in your backpack do not bring a blanket or pillow told me

-If why? -

-loan -

The I removed my backpack, put the blanket on floor then puts the pillow, kneels and grabs me with his arms, puts me in the bush, he lays on the pillow

-And I that it'll recharge-mo told angry

-And annoying-said and with eyes closed - use my arm as a pillow-

-That means-

-If you have to sleep together tonight, 'said the

I did not want but could not bear to sleep, I settled and is opposite the, saw his face, despite being bad is cute, but I'm saying it's crazy and it's better to sleep all

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Vector

I opened my eyes and saw a moment, do not know, is familiar to me but where it will be for that dream when I see kissing, of course not that would be silly, but I did not care but I saw his lips but beautiful, I weigh that she's a human I can never be with her, - "better another day when it finished and tells how you feel" -

Ha feel something for her to laugh, and is just as well because I will destroy this world but I can take her to my world, I'm clearly not very strong, aaah, I do not know if life give me a chance, I know that if she dies and reincarnates as barian, no, it's better than she thinks she alive but who need protection and you must be there I'll be your angel with black wings and will care

-Aaaaaah-scream

She woke up

-You spend watching the hours are, scream-she told me angry

-Oh shut up and sleep-

-Oh great idiot

She fell asleep and I could not help myself hiso hugged her while she is more closer to me, but that's going aaaaaah

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Kotori

The next day

I awoke and saw that he too was barely opening his eyes, we parted as quickly as possible, I saw that he was blushing is cute hiso me, I picked up everything and take my backpack

-And we go, walk out and saw something, is a few minutes away and all your friends would look for said vector

-Ok I said I can walk and thank you very much for helping me

-That's not-I said, gave me a smile

Saw walked and walked out when he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, hugging me

-Kotori ... I ... - read on-you ... love-

I could not say anything, I see into your eyes is like that time I cry because Yuma had not trusted him, seemed to say the truth, he will gradually approaching my face when there was more space between us, the I was kissing her, I wanted it to last forever, we split

-Kotori, Kotori-hear other voices were

-Guys-I-vector is not a lot to say and gra ... -

He had already gone and I do not hear what I said I saw a note

"Kotori sorry I had to go you know what I would do if I see you

Fantastic and beautiful I hope you go back and thanks

Atte. vector

PS you leave this necklace "

I read and I thought she was beautiful and thanks vector set Wow is fantastic and beautiful necklace, I wore was apparently part of a heart color is red with a purple dot.

trapped with vector Rei ... forgiveness is the worst and also the best of my life, I have feelings for him and do not know how to respond to that

Write a note if he stayed there and I went with my friends

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

Vector

Yuma Tsukumo Because that gets in everything, and wanted to spend more time with her and that bastard came but since one of these days so I avenge

I went to where she left me the note, I put the other part of the heart which was purple with a red dot, this necklace I found him in ruins, but before reading it I promised myself that no matter what you say I'll protect

"What I know is that in your arms I felt protected ..."

When I read that I'm more clear, I'll protect and barian'll take the world for her and me ...

Arigatou


End file.
